Unlikely Help and Match
by abby.delatorre.50
Summary: A modern-day SC story. Fuu is a nurse who works at a hospital and does what she can in order to help those around her, until she met a man who might need her aid and maybe something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this modern Samurai Champloo story. And fyi I made them a little older than what they were, but not by much.**

 **Rated M for: strong language, sexual content and other adult stuff.**

 **Ch 1: Just your average girl**

 **Fuu's POV** : There that's the last of it, I let out a sigh of relief as I put down the last box that had the rest of my belongings.

'There's still a bit of time left to unpack', I thought to myself. So I began unpacking and putting away the most of my clothes in my new closet. As for the rest of my stuff I decided to put them in my closet for now.

Today I wanted to see what the town was like and maybe get something to eat while I'm at it. I went into my closet to find a sweater and my shoulder bag.

As I was heading out, my dog Momo had come out of hiding and was running towards me.

I bent down to pet him and said,"It's okay Momo, I'll be back soon". I got up and turned to leave when all of a sudden I felt a slight tug on my leg and realized it was just Momo.

"What's wrong?", I asked. At first I didn't get a straight answer, until he came back with something in his mouth and then it hit me. The keys. "Thank you Momo", I said.

I needed to make sure that I had everything, so I looked inside my bag to see both my wallet and phone in there. 'Okay I finally have everything I need, I thought to myself.

I made my way outside of the apartment and was now walking towards the town. I liked how peaceful, yet normal the scenery was. Until there was a commotion not too far from where I was.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are?!", a man shouted in surprise. I wondered what was causing that man to shout.

"The name's Mugen. Ya got that", said another male voice. Apparently the second guy was a bit younger than the first. Though a little cocky, I guessing he's about 25 years-old.

Oh well nevermind, time to go. I started walking again and reached a marketplace and so far I've bought enough food and more supplies for my first aid kit, just in case you know.

Just as I was leaving town I hear my phone going off. I rummaged through my bag and was now answering my phone.

"Hello Fuu, just called to check if you were going to work tonight's shift; anyways call me if anything", said Ami. I didn't forget about tonight, I even put a memo on my phone to remember.

I quickly got into my apartment and placed today's shopping on the table, but I didn't want to be sloppy so I put all of items away. Except the things for the kit, I placed it in my bag.

Then I changed into my hospital scrubs and prepared for my shift. Making sure I had everything I needed, I was good to go and left my apartment on my way to the hospital.

 **Hello, I hoped you enjoyed this. And you may review if you please, nothing too bad I'm just trying my best that's all. See you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys sorry about the lengthy absence. Been dealing with school and stuff, but I'm back with the second chapter!**

 **Chapter 2: All in a Day's Work**

 **Fuu's POV:** I've been working the night shift, and so far so good. 'Man I was so nervous, I thought I might have slipped up when giving a patient his medication.'

I guess this place isn't so bad. Since it was now my break , I decided to chat with a fellow nurse, Ami. She's also my one of bosses and we both went to med school together.

"Hey, Ami!", I said.

"Hey Fuu", she replied back.

"What have you been up lately?" I asked her.

"Nothing much, just filling out paperwork and helping out patients here and there", she said.

"Um I was wondering if we hang out like we used to; you know, when we get day off from work of course", I said.

"Sure sounds like plan", she said.

Then another nurse joined us and pulled me aside. She then told me about a patient that might have suffered a head injury and other wounds.

I also got that the patient was in room 204. After all that, I headed up to room 204 and once I got there, I started to hear groans of pain.

I quickly ran in, and saw two men.

One probably somewhere in his 20's and the other possibly middle-aged. The younger male was the one in pain, so I rushed over a started to inspect him for any bumps or bruising, mainly on his head.

There appeared to be only a minor bump on the back of his head. At that moment I was relieved, but I wouldn't be too sure that this is over. Just as I finished checking him for other injuries which, thankfully there were none.

I started to check his vision. 'Hm, he seems normal.

His pupil is at about 2-5mm and are equal size. And both pupils returned to their original size. All in all he's okay, but for now I should ask if they already did scans on him or anything like that.

And get him an ice pack and some medication to soothe the pain. I told the older man that I'll be right back with some medicine. I went downstairs to look for the nurse that had previously been with the patient.

I found her in the break room and proceeded to ask her if they did any scans on the patient. She said yes and it was to see if he had fractures or bleeding going on in the brain. I walked out of the room, and went go get the things I need. I went up the stairs to the room. The patient was awake, so I decided to talk to him for a bit.

"How are you feeling right now?" I asked.

"Like shit", he replied.

"Well, don't worry because I brought some medicine", I said. I went over to get some water. And then set it down on table. Then I put the ice pack behind his head, where the bump was.

"Okay, just relax for now", I said. I got out his medicine and told him take it, which he did. For the time being I let him rest.

I went over to the older man and decided to talk to him. We walked out of the room and began our conversation.

"So, what exactly happened?" I asked.

"He got into a fight with some men from a gang", he replied.

"Was he hit with an object, or did someone punch him on the back of his head?" I asked.

"He was hit with an object miss", he said.

"Okay, thank you for the information", I said.

I went back to check on the patient, only to find him fast asleep. I sighed, today was kind of exhausting but everything turned out fine.

I left the room, but not without leaving a form for them to fill out. I decided to wash up and then head home for the night.

 **Hey, I know that this might be a lengthy chapter than usual. But I hope you guys like the chapter. See you next time!**


End file.
